1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools for driving fasteners, such as nails, into workpieces and more particularly, to combustion powered nail guns, referred also to as “combustion nailer”, having a safety mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on the power source, nail guns can be separated into an electricity powered type and a combustion powered type. No matter what type of the power source the nail gun uses, the nail gun is generally equipped with a driving unit, which is activated when the user presses the trigger switch, for driving nails one by one out of the nail gun. In addition, in order to prevent an accident firing of the nail due to an unintentional pressing of the trigger switch, the nail gun is always equipped with a safety mechanism for protecting the user. There are many researches about this safety issue already. However, it is still desired to have an improved safety mechanism for the combustion powered nail gun, which is simple in structure and safe in use.